


In This Together

by ScarletBrigade



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBrigade/pseuds/ScarletBrigade
Summary: The Legion doesn't want to play the Entity's games any more than the survivors do, but they always begrudgingly have. Now they've decided it's time to stop blindly obeying and do what they feel is right instead. However, there are consequences for disobeying the Entity.





	1. Joey

Joey hated life in the fog. It was nothing but murder, murder, and more murder as he was forced to play the endless game of life and death that the Entity called the trials. It had told him he should be grateful that in this realm he was a killer and not one of the several victims, and he supposed it was better to hunt others down than it was to fear for his own life everytime it decided he should be in a trial, but it still took a mental tax on him.

Frank never seemed to have problems with it, which surprised no one since he was the reason they were stuck here in the first place.

“We're in this together now.” He would always say. Just like when they had murdered that poor janitor in cold blood; stabbed him in the throat, the chest, the chest again, and then the throat again. The blood soaked their knives that night, just as it always seemed to here. “We're a family now.”

Joey had been a fool to listen to Frank that night.

Frank was his best friend in the whole world, don't get him wrong, but if he had just refused to break into that store or stopped Frank from pulling that knife then they wouldn't be here. No, instead he had easily taken the knife and participated in murder. 

Blood soaked his clothes and blade now just as they did the day he had been pulled into the fog. Three survivors were dead, sacrificed to the Entity, and he had long since found the hatch. That left the final victim with little hope of escaping with their life.

The Entity's voice whispered in his ears to alert him that his final victim was nearby, waiting no doubt for the only chance of survival they had. Joey stayed where he was, patrolling a short distance from the hatch to search all of the hiding places his victim could be while staying close enough that they couldn't escape.

However, the Entity was impatient and the whispers turned to low growls as it urged him to make a riskier move. Of course he obeyed, and surprisingly it managed to pay off as he found the final survivor crouched in a corner awaiting a chance to run and instead forced to flee early. The girl with the red hair ran.

It became a short game of cat and mouse as he was smart enough not to strike them too close to the hatch while she was smart enough not to run directly to the hatch or run too far away from it either.

It all ended when she got just a little too cocky. Once his fatigue kicked in they rushed for the hatch, but he was just close enough to wrap his arms around their waist and yank them back out of it. The Entity seemed pleased about the victory, if no one else was. It spoke softly, congratulating him and urging him to place them on a hook to complete the trial, but…

He dropped them.

Only a few steps from the hatch he let the survivor go. He took a few steps back as a promise not to grab them out of it again while he watched them crawl slowly closer towards their freedom.

The Entity was enraged, it's soft and gentle praise turning into loud, rough reprimands and threats.

He didn't care.

“We're in this together now.” Joey spoke quietly as he felt the claws of the Entity scrape against his back. He knew what was coming before it even happened and he let out a wail of pain when he was impaled, consumed in the place of the survivor he had let go free.

When he woke up again His mask was gone, his clothes were more casual-- like what he wore when he wasn't running around vandalizing buildings or shoplifting from stores with Frank and the others two-- and he was next to a large campfire.

For once the blood that soaked his clothes was gone and he felt free of the Entity's voice. Instead his mind was his own and the artificial bloodlust that had been implanted in his mind was gone. There were people there with him, he finally realized, and he panicked. These were all the people he had killed in previous trials.

In his struggle the girl with the red hair gently comforted him, offering her hand to his to help him off the ground.

“Hey, it's okay. My name is Meg. What's yours?” The girl-- Meg, as he knew now-- spoke to him.

“I'm Joey.” He said back, but she must have recognized him. He had killed her before, one time sparing her life didn't make up for that.

“Don't worry, Joey, we're in this together now.”


	2. Susie

Susie shivered as she felt warm blood splash across her body. There was a loud thump as her target's body felt to the floor. It was arguably the worst part about living here in the fog. That and the fact that Entity hated her. She could never match up to the others and always cried when she successfully killed someone. The voice of the Entity was the only thing that got her to kill and they both knew that.

“David!” She heard one girl scream from the exit gate. It was already open, so she had no choice but to take the kill she could get if she wanted to keep the Entity at least slightly satisfied.

There was a gentle pull on her arms that wasn't her own, making her swing the blade at the poor man in front of her. Just as usual, her hand was being forced to kill.

Susie never realized before just how much she had been manipulated in the past. Being the shy, naive girl she was she had been talked into all sorts of things through middle school and high school, being dared or convinced to do things that she didn't want to by those who took advantage of her. It was Julie who had stood up for her and made that come to an end, but in the and even she had made Susie do something she never wanted to.

Murder.

Julie had been infatuated with Frank, or the idea of him being an outsider at least, so of course Susie trusted him. At first it had been fun becoming rebel, delinquent types and she had never been happier in her life. Until Frank pulled the knife on that janitor.

Julie had passed the bloody knife to Susie, her eyes telling her to do it and don't hesitate, but she just couldn't. Her body had frozen up. Then Frank had physically grabbed ahold of her hands and done it for her. Her hands had been forced then, but they wouldn't be forced now.

Her knife was pointed at the man's throat when she snapped out of it enough to fight the Entity's will. It growled in her ears, warning her not to disobey she would receive the same punishment as Joey.

Joey.

Hearing the Entity dare speak about him made her falter for a moment, her arm swinging the knife again, barely catching it in time to keep it from making contact. She was afraid of what would happen to her. Was Joey dead? Would she die, too?

Taking a step back from the man-- David wasn't it-- she grabbed her head to calm to pain welling up inside as the Entity grew angrier at her.

Susie felt hot tears running down her face. Wherever Joey went she would be joining him soon. Maybe she would get to see him again while she was there. Doubtful, but she could have some hope left in her final moments, couldn't she?

“I'm sorry.” Was the last thing she choked out before the claws of the Entity descended on her, piercing clean through her chest. There was a scream. Her own, maybe, and that was the last thing she heard before death was upon her and she was consumed by the Entity.

When she woke up again the first thing she noticed was that her mask was gone and her clothes felt different. Her head was being cradled in someone's lap and there when she opened her eyes she saw…

“Joey!” She squealed, making him and a few others around them jump as she wrapped her arms around him. “Oh my God, I thought you were dead!”

“Hey, Sue. I'm here. I'm alive.” He comforted her and returned the hug.

“So, the two of you know each other?”

Susie turned her head towards the voice and her eyes landed on David. Her body tensed up and all she could do was nod in return. He had to recognize her, the pink hair was a pretty big giveaway. That and he watched her get killed by the Entity.

“Good to meet you, Sue. The name's David.” He continued as if there was nothing strange about having a casual conversation with a former killer.

“Susie. My full name is Susie.” She told him softly.

“Well, Susie, you don't have to be scared here. We're all family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so clarification: Everyone knows they're former killers and not everyone is fine with that, but I'm not going into a lot of detail on it because it's not their perspectives or the primary focus of this fic. Meg and David are fine with it because Joey and Susie died in their places and they're grateful for it. Everything they did wasn't magically forgiven, but there are people who see the good in them after their sacrifices.


	3. Julie

With both Joey and Susie gone Julie was falling apart, breaking into fits of sobbing whenever the Entity called upon her or Frank for another trial. Losing one friend had been bad enough, but to lose a second one-- her best friend at that-- had been what really took the toll on her.

With two of the most important people in her life gone, all she could do was take comfort in the fact that Frank was still here for her and 

“We only have two options. Keep killing to keep ourselves safe or stop where see what happens to us.” Was what Frank had told her.

No matter how badly she wanted to see Susie and Joey again, Julie didn't want to die. She realized she was a coward, but she had seen how it was for the victims when they were killed and to experience that for herself… she didn't think she could do it.

More than once she had told herself she would spare someone, but every time the Entity's threats had scared her into taking their lives to save herself.

She'd had this sort of attitude for as long as she could remember. A bit self-centered, prioritizing her own comfort and safety over others. 

Julie had been a spoiled child, given nearly everything she wanted-- within reason-- when she wanted it. Her fanily wasn't rich, just very doting over their daughter and willing to give her a large portion of their budget. Unfortunately, this made her think the world owed her something, something that was better than tiny Ormond.

It was when she met Susie that she had began to change. Sweet and shy Susie who had always been picked on despite being such a nice girl who always tried her best to fit in. It broke her heart to see people take advantage of her the way that they did and she had no choice but to step in. That was the first time, she knew now, that she had a real friend and not just someone who enjoyed her company because she was pretty or had plenty of things.

The change wasn't enough, though. The moment someone new showed up to Ormond she began flirting with him for a chance to get out, completely disregarding the fact that she was just planning on using him. It was her chance to get out of there and finally be given that gift the world still had to give her. At first that's all it was, plain and simple. She was sure Susie knew it too and said nothing about it, which only felt worse.

Somewhere along the lines she had actually fallen for Frank and not just the idea of him being an outsider. Whether it was somewhere during their hardcore shoplifting phase or when he introduced them to spraying graffiti on the walls, the fact that she loved him had hit her out of nowhere.

That's why now she was glad she still had him to hold on to for comfort, even if the best case scenario would be that everyone was still around.

One day she had gone into another trial, on the verge of breaking down yet again. At this point it seemed like she would be stuck as a murderer for the rest of her life and the Entity whispering to her that it had a surprise this match didn't make things any better.

Only a few seconds in and the Entity was already directing her towards a generator that it claimed had more than one person working on it. It was only seconds into the trial and she already knew the surprise that had been given to her. Joey and Susie.

Seeing them there filled her with fury. Dear, sweet Susie and fun-loving, eccentric Joey were both still forced to play this endless game of life and death. They didn't even get to escape.

Julie made her choice.

With a soft thud her knife hit the ground and she turned on her heels to leave, ignoring the angered groans of the Entity growing louder in her head. She found her way to the basement and that's where she would stay.

The voice of the Entity only increased in volume, practically taking over her mind as it screamed at her to kill someone. Her hands went to her hand as she tried to get it to stop. She just wanted the voice to leave her alone; she just wanted the trial to be over so she could be with Joey and Susie again.

“Julie?” The voice broke through that of the Entity's. It was Susie.

“Are you stupid? We're supposed to stay away from the killer, not go near her!” Another female voice called from up the stairs, but Susie ignored her.

“You shouldn't be down here.”

“But, I just…” Susie paused, chewing her lip as she thought for a moment. “I'm really happy to see you now, even if it's in a bad situation like this.”

“Don't worry, you'll get to see me again soon. Just go work on generators.” As she said that another girl came down the stairs. She gently grabbed Susie's arm, glancing over at Julie to make sure she wouldn't be upset about it. This clearly wasn't the girl who had yelled at Susie before, she was acting too nice.

“Susie, we have to go. We only need one more generator.” 

“But… I'm sorry, Julie.” Susie gave in quickly, heading up the stairs even before the other girl could.

The two of them stood there for several seconds in silence before the other girl finally spoke again, her voice quiet and solemn. “I'll see you at the campfire. My name is Kate, just so you know.”

“I'm Julie.” She answered as she heard the sounds of the final generator going up. Nea was quick to run up the stairs, leaving Julie all alone with the sudden, roaring voice of the Entity screaming about her failure. The pain it caused her was so immense and sudden that she nearly toppled over 

She saw Joey rush down the basement stairs and freeze up when he saw her. No, he was looking above her, she realized and a moment later she felt the Entity's claws skewer her through the stomach.

“Julie!” She heard him shout, but she couldn't say or do anything in response. Before she had a chance her life had already faded away and she was consumed by the Entity.

Once she woke up she heard the crackling of a campfire and soft chatter around her. It took her a second to realize that her mask was gone and longer to notice her clothes were different.

“Julie!” She heard Susie shout in delight when she got up, two arms tightly wrapping around her.

“Took her long enough.” Julie realized the girl speaking was the same one who had yelled at Susie in the trial before. She had short, black hair and wore a polo shirt with some gaming logo on it and while she had the right to be upset at them for being killers before, she was still irritated that she straight up insulted her best friend in the past trial.

“Alright, make some room.” Joey didn't give his warning until he was already joining the hug so he already had both arms around the two girls by the time he was finished speaking.

A quick glance at the others around the fire revealed a variety of reactions to her. There was a small group--including that girl Kate from before-- who seemed to be happy at the reunion, the majority of the group who seemed wary but accepting that another killer joined them, and the few who seemed to hate the very idea of her being there.

She turned her attention back to the two in her embrace, not wanting to feel the guilt of remembering how many times she had killed each of them again and again. She closed her eyes and leaned into the hug.

“We'll all be together again soon.”


	4. Frank

Joey was gone. Susie was gone. Julie was gone. Legion was gone. All that was left was Frank.

The Entity soon called on him to participate in a trial, telling him to step forward into the fog where he would be taken away to where he could kill to his heart's desire. The fog seemed to come closer as it anticipated his response. He took a step forward and shuddered as the cool mist licked at his ankles.

He had been the Entity's favorite for the most part. It wasn't often that anyone escaped him and when they did it was only one, maybe two if he was having a bad match, but he was about to throw all of that away.

The Entity was smart, as he already knew, and it had anticipated that Frank would refuse to kill just like his friends had. When he came to again his mask and knife were gone, his clothes had changed, and the blood that normally soaked him had disappeared. His field of view had increased dramatically, which was disorienting for him. He tensed up, unsure what to make of this situation.

He could only guess he was a victim now. So, what was he supposed to do?

It seemed like a stupid question, but he genuinely wasn't sure. He had no idea how to repair generators, no one was in trouble yet, he didn't know who all was there, and he barely had any idea where he was at the moment.

There was a bit of movement nearby and he quickly turned towards it, ready to bolt. There was no way it was the killer, he faintly remembered that all if the victims could hear some unnaturally loud heartbeat that wasn't their own, but it still caught him off guard. And he was correct, it wasn't the killer but one of the several people he had once murdered for the pleasure of the Entity.

“Come on.” Was all he was given before the other man lead him away towards the nearest generator.

“My name is Frank, I'm new to this.” He confessed to the other, partially as an excuse and partially as a warning that he had no idea what he was doing.

“I'm Jake.” The other man said plainly as he focused his attention on the generator in front of him. Frank watched for a few seconds to get an idea of what he was supposed to do. If Jake minded at all he didn't show it.

Once he felt like he knew what to do he knelt down by the generator as well, taking hold of a couple wires and touching them together off and on. Somehow that worked. He guessed the Entity didn't expect most people to know how to use it and wanted to dumb it down so the killers actually had to worry about their victims escaping. That or maybe the Entity didn't know anything about machinery either.

The generator went up and Jake ran off, leaving Frank alone again as he rushed the other way, remembering that the killer would be alerted to it going up. The sounds of another one activating were heard in the distance and he hoped that whoever was out for blood this match would go that way instead of checking where he went.

So far it seemed like that was the case, as he couldn't hear the loud heartbeat provided by the Entity whenever a killer got near, giving him enough confidence to start on another generator.

Then he heard footsteps accompanied by a sudden heartbeat.

Franks froze up like a deer in headlights when he saw the white mask with black, soulless eyes beneath them. The Shape was only a few feet away, his knife raised as he slowly walked forward to close that distance. His heart was racing and he had no time to react before the killed lunged at him with the oversized butchers knife.

The knife came down on his shoulder before he had time to react, forcing a cry of agony as he fell to the ground.

A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up to hoist him over the killers shoulder. There was a hook right in front of them, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from struggling anyway. He kicked and beat against the Shape, going so far as to smack him on the back of the head a couple of times in his desperate attempts to free himself. Of course that didn't work and he felt the rusty meat hook easily slide through his shoulder, ripping through fabric and flesh in an instant. The sudden, burning pain was nearly unbearable and he let out yet another blood curdling scream as all of his weight was now being lifted by his left shoulder.

He raised one arm up to try to grab the hook, just wanting to take some pressure off of his aching shoulder before help arrived, but he didn't have the upper body strength to lift himself for very long. His hand slipped and he dropped suddenly, only making the agony worse. He knew not to struggle as it had rarely worked well for his victims in the past, but god he just wanted to pain to stop.

“Oh, great. Another one.” The voice of an older man got his attention. His clothes made it pretty obvious that he had been a military man at one point, but he hardly had time to observe more as he was suddenly pulled off of the hook and dragged away by the veteran.

The Shape returned to the hook, but didn't seem to look very hard for him or his rescuer. Frank sighed and put a hand up to his shoulder, wincing as he tried to move it around.

“Hold still.” The man pulled out a roll of bandages, not that Frank thought it would do much if he was just going to get thrown up on the damned hook again, especially by a killer who could inflict such terrible injuries at once that he would fall to the ground in just one hit anyway. Nevertheless, he let the older man wrap his wound.

“Thanks.” Was all Frank said 

“Don't mention it.” And with that Frank was left alone yet again.

With the way everyone was acting around him he was nervous that they recognized him somehow, most likely the tattoo on his throat, as one of the killers who had chased, maimed, and killed them so many times. That wasn't what he wanted to be known for if he was going to be forced into surviving the trials instead of killing in them.

A feminine scream was heard in the distance and he quickly ran towards it, staying under cover enough so that he wouldn't be spotted. A hand grabbed his arm and he flinched, trying to push whoever it was away.

“Calm down, it's me.” He heard Jake's voice. “Bill will get her, for now we need to do more generators. There's only two more left.”

Frank only nodded and joined the other man, wincing when he heard the older man-- Bill, as Jake had called him-- cry out as well. He was unsure if the girl had ever been saved, but Jake kept him from looking, instead telling him to stay on the generator while he went off to check on her instead.

The generator went up without any problems and he still had no idea what was going on with the other three.

There was a small shockwave as he ran off for another generator, meaning someone was dead. Looking up into the sky above the source only proved him correct as the claws of the Entity carried up a soul to devour. Only three left, but only one more generator was needed.

No more generators were needed, the last one went up not too far from where he was and he saw a girl, blonde hair with an all blue outfit, sprint away from it. 

There was a brief moment where he could see where the gates were located before they disappeared again, leaving him to run after them without any supernatural help from the Entity.

Frank only had to duck for cover once on his way towards the gates and it wasn't even that close of a call, he just didn't want to take any chances. When he arrived he saw the blonde girl opening the door. She gave him a grimace when she realized who he was, but said nothing to him.

All of the lights to the gate powered on and a loud buzzer indicated that it was about to open when Jake finally showed up, the Shape hot on his tail. The girl ran through the gate immediately when it was open, but Frank hesitated and watched the chase. He realized her the distance closed too quickly and Jake wouldn't make it at this rate.

Without thinking he ran forward and pushed Jake to the side, feeling a rough hand grab his throat as he intervened. He saw those dark eyes again, filled with nothing but the desire to extinguish his life. In an instant he was lifted off the ground. All he could do was kick and lash out in hopes that it would free him as the knife was brought to his chest. It easily pushed through his heart once and then twice. His vision began to fade as he was tossed to the ground and he watched the Shape step over him towards the exit as if he could still catch the two who had already fled.

Then his vision went dark.

Next thing he knew he was standing on the outskirts of the forest with the faint glow of a campfire nearby. That was most likely where he was supposed to go, but he was still hesitant and approached slowly.

“Frank!” Julie called out, getting up from the log she had been using as a makeshift bench to run over to him.

Frank stumbled back when she jumped at him, arms flinging around his neck. He was in disbelief that she was here, his head jolting up to scan the crowd for Joey and Susie but they were already right there behind Julie. “Oh my God.”

Still in disbelief, Frank reached out for them to bring them into the hug. He wanted physical confirmation that they were there and they were okay.

“It's alright, we're all here.” Joey comforted him. “We're in this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm good at angst and bad at comfort. Sorry about that.


End file.
